The New Initiate
by DauntlessInitiate19
Summary: Kate wants to escape her old life and tries to meet the Dauntless boy that saved her from a rape. Will she leave her old faction and start again? Blaze, a Dauntless born, is a good friend to Kate from the beginning of initiation. Lola, however, doesn't seem crazy about her and sees her as a possible obstacle in her way. Will she cause trouble? *Not in Tris/Four time*
1. New Beginnings

The New Initiate

*Katherina's point of view*

Well, well, well… Today's the day. Choosing Ceremony day. As I contemplate today from a different point of view, I could see it as cruel. Being obliged to choose your life at sixteen? That's hard. But I do not share that point of view. Today, I am remade. Today, I can start again. Nobody will know about The Incident. Nobody will look at me as if I'm a kicked puppy. If I had known how to defend myself, I would have. That goddamn factionless man tried to rape me. I thought all hope was lost until that Dauntless boy came and rescued me. He'd been walking around and when he saw me at his clutches, he came rushing forth to help. He knocked the factionless man unconscious and practically killed him. I didn't get a chance to thank him for his kindness; he was gone in the blink of an eye as soon as The Incident happened. He still visits me though. I see him ever so often in my dreams. Brown hair with a red fringe, dark sky blue eyes, tall, lean, svelte. Totally and inconspicuously gorgeous. As I savor the last few moments of bliss, I get out of bed. Wouldn't want to be late for my new life now, would I?


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

*Katherina's P .O.V.*

My mother calls my name from the kitchen. I tell her I'll be right down. I brush my long, brown hair and tie it into a ponytail. I put on my tight gray tank top underneath a baggy hoodie. As always, I'm rolling up my gray sweat pants and tying my gray cloth sneakers. I am done in under a minute. Slowness isn't praised in the Abnegation. I rush downstairs and the smell of toast and jam rushes into my nose. I see my mother and father, sitting at the table as they've done for years, talking in hushed tones and eating their toast. My mother greets me with a pile of toast, but I'm too nervous to eat. Today, I am leaving them and forging my own identity. Today, I'm learning new things and seeing new people and going new places, and I can't wait. I'm leaving that frail Abnegation girl behind and making a new, better version of myself. For their sake, I take a piece of toast and gulf it down. My father looks at me with a reproachful look and says that he can't wait until tonight to have a nice dinner. I look him in the eyes and tell him that I can't wait. My father is a very demanding man. I must be the most selfless of the selfless. I must be the best of the best at school. I must always serve others before myself. I must be the greatest of the greatest. Not that I disagree with him, but the never ending pace of perfectness tends to play with my sanity from time to time. I hear the train whistle and get ready to march into my destiny.

After a painful hour of standing up (I gave my seat up to an Amity woman with a big smile), we finally arrive. I'm nervous. My palms are moist and shaking. The other Abnegation head towards the stairs. Of course. Why would we take the elevator? Technology is self-serving. We are not self-serving. Our feet all step on the stairs with a rhythmic pace. The silence is not unbearable as it is at times; it's quite nice, actually. After many flights of stairs, we arrive into a circular room. The bowls are huge. Bigger than I thought. And there are so many people. Oh, so many people. All looking. Staring at the fresh meat. Because that's what we are. Meat. To be kneaded and shaped into something different. Somebody's coming up on stage. He's wearing crisp black pants, a white shirt and a black blazer, his hair parted on one side, very oily looking. He looks, how do I say it politely? Like an ass. As soon as he's on the make shift stage, he reads from a card, his sharp voice cutting the air like a knife. My mother clutches my hand as he calls out the first name.

''Joseph Zakary.''

A boy from Amity comes up and reluctantly takes the knife out of the Candor man's hand. He holds it up, takes a deep breath and slices his palm. His blood drips into the bowl with the gray stones. The Abnegation have a new Initiate. Lucky them.

''Miranda Yves.''

A ratty looking girl comes out of the Erudite side of the room. She takes the knife and slices her palm, letting her blood sizzle on the Candor glass. Wow. Two faction transfers already.

''Katherina Smith.'' As he calls my name, I squeeze my mother's hand once, hard, for the last time before I walk towards the stage. I feel hundreds of eyes trained on me as I make my way towards my future. The knife, whiped clean, is handed to me. I make a deep gash in my left palm as I hold it out over the sizzling coals. I kiss my old life behind and bleed into my new one, I hear shouts of glee from the Dauntless. My new faction. _My _faction. I go and join them. The rest of the Ceremony passes by like a breeze. I notice other new Initiates to my faction. A dark haired boy from Candor named James. A blonde haired girl from Erudite named Charlotte. A small, lean boy from Amity. A tough looking girl named Jane, from Candor. A fragile looking girl from Abnegation with black hair and a serious face that I haven't seen before. When the Ceremony is finished, we all go to the stairs and run down. I look around; there are only six new Initiates, including myself. There are ten old ones, though. Competition will be inevitable this year; I feel it deep within my bones. With some sort of relish, I imagine the looks of sadness and self-deprecation on the Initiates that will get cut. My face, serious until then, sparks up into a smile. We are still running. We reach the doors and push out, into the open air, into the hot sun. The Dauntless are yelling and shoving each other as a tall man with more ink thank skin checks his watch. He has high cheek bones, big biceps and wears black combat boots. His lime green hair sticks up a bit into spikes and yells ''TRAIN'S COMING! GET READY INITIATES.'' at the top of his lungs.

I take a deep breath as we run yet again, towards the incoming train. The blonde from Erudite, Charlotte if I remember correctly, looks at me and grins. She says ''Fancy seeing a Stiff here. Wanna jump together?''

''I'm as Dauntless as you are, know-it-all.'' I say. I feel a pang of guilt at calling her a mean name, but it's gone as soon as she replies ''First time I see an Abnegation smart mouth!''

I smile, a real smile this time, showing all of my teeth and extend my hand towards hers. Hand in hand, we sprint towards the oncoming speeding train and slam against a metal wall. We've made it. We're staying.


	3. Wow Lola's A Bitch

*Katherina's P.O.V.*

After an hour of riding the train, my back on the metal wall begins to hurt. Charlotte is sitting next to me, telling me about her old faction. I like her. She's nice and sarcastic and easy to be around. The Dauntless born are telling jokes in a loud voice, teasing each other. Everybody's having a great time on the train, until I see one of the girls from Candor, that Abnegation girl that nobody knows and that guy named Sasha from Amity snickering in my direction. Well looks like he left Amity for a good reason, he doesn't look friendly and loving and caring like they're supposed to. These three are gonna cause trouble, I can feel it. As soon as Charlotte is about to approach them, that guy with the sleeve of tattoos gets up and yells ''PLATFORM AHEAD!'' All the Initiates look around and see the roof of a tall building. The leader faces us, his back to the open train doors and says ''See you later.'' as he takes a step into the open. For a moment, I fear the worst, but as we all look, Dauntless born and transfer, we see he's safe on the roof. The next thing I know, three pairs of hands are pushing me out of the train and I'm airborne for an instant, until a goddamn thing called gravity comes pulling me to the rough concrete. I roll around and somehow manage with my momentum to roll myself neatly into a ball and land on my feet. The leader guy looks at me and says ''Pretty nice shit you got going there for you, Stiff.'' Right after my little forced stunt, Charlotte is next to me grinning and laughing and clapping her hands together. The Dauntless born are following and, seconds later, the last person to jump off the train is that Abnegation girl. She wobbles around and I see her knees are scraped and red. I smile, and turn to our leader. He says in a clear, loud voice ''Welcome! My names is Scott, and you can call me Scott.'' A few laughs follow and he grins widely. ''You have survived the train jumps, and for once, we won't have to scrape one of the transfers' guts off the tracks! Usually I get that duty, but not this year! So, the Dauntless compound is right down there.'' He points at a huge hole in a lower building. ''Have fun!'' That tough looking girl that laughed at me on the train is as pale as a ghost when she musters up the courage to ask ''Wait. What? You're asking us to jump into a dark hole? Do you want your Initiates to die? I didn't sign up for this.''

''You signed up for Dauntless. Whatever obstacle we challenge you with, you must overcome it. If you don't, the factionless compound is that way.'' He points close to the Abnegation sector. She's livid. If people are to start judging me because of the faction I was born into, they will stop this very instant. I take a deep breath, take off my gray hoodie and toss it to Sasha, that Amity boy. As I take a step towards the black hole, I hear cat calls from the other initiates. I'm revealing a part of me no one has ever seen before, a part where my clothing isn't twenty sizes too big. I take another step, and I tell myself _they wouldn't kill off all their Initiates now, would they? That's illogical. That's just stupid. It's a waste of meat. _One last step and then I'm running, and running, and jumping off. I'm airborne again, but this time it feels good. It feels great. It lasts few seconds and my thin body hits something hard and tightly woven. A net. It's a net. I'm laughing as a drop dead gorgeous boy lifts me off the net. He's tall, with a sleeve of tattoos, a lip piercing, a bit of red hair and sky blue eyes and… I've seen those eyes before. Where have I seen those eyes before? He looks so familiar… he looks so familiar… and suddenly a hard, cold realization hits me. He's the guy that saved me from the factionless man! I finally found him. I see recognition in his eyes and, with a sudden flash, the surprise in his eyes is gone. He looks at me with an emotion I can't quite distinguish and asks with his deep, gravelly voice ''What's your name? Think well, you won't get to choose again.'' A new name, a new place, a new person.

''Kate. My name is Kate.'' I muster out, the adrenaline leaving my body. He turns around and yells ''First jumper: Kate!'' The Dauntless behind him whoop and shout, their fists pumping the air. A few seconds later, I see another girl, blonde and think it's Charlotte, but I notice her hair is too blond and her clothes are too black and she's too tall. She gets off the net and tells my saver to get his hands away from her. He shrugs back and she tosses her long blonde hair and I think _why the hell would she be so disrespectful? He's only trying to help her…_ the boy turns around and yells ''Second jumper: Lola'' I decide, from that instant, that I don't like her.

A couple of minutes pass and I see another blonde figure jumping off. This time, I'm sure it's Charlotte. She has blue clothes on and her hair is tied into a ponytail, like mine. I hear her shouts of glee as she experiences the same adrenaline rush as I did minutes earlier. She gets off; my savior yells her name and waits for the next jumper. She comes and joins me near the shadows, where I was standing. She looks all flustered as she breathily says ''Can we go again?'' I laugh. From the side, Lola watches us with a look of total disgust clearly written on her face.

*Lola's P.O.V.*

Wow. A Stiff jumped first? That's unheard of. No way am I letting a dork steal my place! _I'm _the best and no one else! Who the hell is this bitch to take my spotlight away from me? She doesn't belong here; none of the transfers do. Who the hell does she think she is? I better jump next before another one of those intruders takes my place. As I look into the dark hole, I feel Jake's hand squeeze mine. He's always been there for me. He'll _always_ be there for me. He loves me. What the hell am I saying? He _worships _me, goddamnit. He better. I squeeze back, smile and slowly walk up to the ledge and stand on it. Jake softly whispers, so only I can hear it, that I'm the best they've got: the best anybody's got. The best _he's _got. I smile, and step off the ledge. My body hits a hard piece of fabric seconds only after I stepped off and Beau's hands try to get me off the net. God, that ass thinks he can still touch me after what he did to me? I shrug him off, and see the little Abnegation girl, half hidden in the shadows, has an angry expression on her face. To show her who's boss, I flip my hair in Will's face as I strut away from him and stay on the other side of the wall. Beau is quite hot. Hard biceps, lean, tall, muscular, with his hair that sticks up a bit. He was adorable when he decided to dye it red, four years ago. What am I saying? He's straight up sexy. What am I thinking? He isn't hot. Jake's hot. Jake, with his sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Jake, with his strong arms that lift me up as if I were weightless. Jake, my boyfriend. A few seconds later, that other stupid Erudite blonde hits the net with full force and Will helps her off.

''Can we go again?'' she asks. God, for an Erudite, she sounds so _stupid_! She has that stupid thrill seeker face on and goes and sees the other newbie, and they laugh together until the other Dauntless born and transfers all hit the net and get off. I don't like that first jumper. Kate, was it? I'll do my best for her to enjoy the factionless compound with a… clearer view.


	4. Meeting Blaze

*Kate's P.O.V.*

The drop dead gorgeous boy's name is Will. He's my instructor. He's twenty one. His co-trainer for the Dauntless born's name is Melanie. She has a sweet face, big round eyes and doesn't look lethal at all. Her hair is very short, but it suits her well. As our instructors show us around, Melanie quickly dismisses the Dauntless, claiming they don't need a tour. They go away, dissolve into the shadows, probably going to see their families. I haven't thought about them since I switched. I wonder what they're doing tonight. Having dinner with my empty chair, as a reminder that _their own daughter _left them to join a wild group of people? Perhaps they put the chair away, like they did when my older sister died. Nobody knows why. She was happy, apparently, in her new faction until one day she decided to munch down too many pills and leave us for another place. I still remember the day the Erudite came and told us she'd committed suicide. I remember everything was hazy until the irrevocable truth kicked me into the stomach. My sister, dead. Gone. Forever. I'd never see her smile again, or her warm brown eyes. Never again. Lost forever.

''You will now be entering the Pit. You might have proved your bravery by jumping into nothingness, but if you decide to jump into the Pit, there shall be no net to catch you this time. It's happened once, it'll happen again.'' He brusquely turns left, into a little corridor that leads to another, then another, then to a forked corridor. Will re-evaluates the situation and turns right.

''But wait, isn't it illogical to not have railings around the Pit? Why do that when you can save more lives?'' Charlotte asks, at the back of the pack. We're still going through winding corridors that never seem to end.

Will looks as if he were about to strangle her and answers calmly ''The Pit is there to teach all of the Dauntless the difference between bravery and stupidity. One untied shoe lace here, one cute little rock there, and next thing you know, you're falling to your doom.'' He continues to walk at a quick pace as we encounter a door. Behind it, we hear the faint sound of waves hitting rocks. Our instructor takes a key off of a hidden necklace inside his shirt and opens the door. We huddle through; the Amity boy and Jane take turns throwing me against the wall. A hushed voice comes from behind my back ''How about you guys go pick on someone else, huh? You've got a wide variety of choices.'' I look up to the voice that spoke and see a tall black boy with black and white clothes. The two initiates look at him and go away, laughing. ''Thanks." I mutter. I can fight my own battles, I don't need any help. I know I won't survive initiation with only one friend, so I say "Hi. My name's Kate." He smiles back at me and tells me that his name is James. His grip is firm, and he looks nice. Charlotte comes up behind me and says "Who's he?" with a happy look. He extends his hand and re-introduces himself. She shakes his hand avidly and introduces herself too. Next thing we know, we hear a deep, angry voice yell "COME ON INITIATES! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY." We realize that the group has been waiting for us. I duck my head out of habitude and walk quickly to the other side of the door. When I walk through, I see a huge, well, pit with a bunch of stores carved into the stone walls of the cavern. The pathway is made of glass and children run across it. People with very colorful hair, tattoos and clothing shout and run every which way, acknowledging friends or running errands. So this is it. The famous Dauntless chaos. It's not that bad, it's actually quite nice to see so much energy vibrating in the air. Will lets us look around for a minute then quickly brings us to our dormitory. As soon as we see bunk beds, Charlotte and I look at each other and yell "I'VE GOT THE TOP BUNK!" at the same time. We both laugh as we race towards the bunk closest to us. I discover that I can jump really high and reach the top bunk first. I lay down on it with a huge smile on my face. Man, these things are way more comfortable than what we had in Abnegation. Charlotte, with her faded blue jeans, navy blue t-shirt and blue fabric shoes, James, with his black and white attire and I decide it's time we go shopping. An hour later, we come out of a small shop with tons of ripped jeans, sturdy black boots, black cloth shoes and black t-shirts. We change and I decide on a tight t-shirt and a ripped up pair of jeans. I don't find the strength within me to throw away my gray shoes, so I keep them. I'll miss my Abnegation clothes. We're all exhausted from our day, so we decide to go eat at the cafeteria. There, we see other initiates. Dauntless born. One of them stands out more than the others; he's got black jeans that bunch up at the bottom, black cloth shoes and a faded t-shirt that says a very provocative string of words. His right ear looks like it's made more out of metal than out of skin and he's got light brown hair streaked with blazing blue strands. His green eyes meet mine as he saunters over to our little group. I see, as he gets closer, that he has a lip piercing also. Behind me, Charlotte asks in a suggestive tone "Who's that?"

*Blaze P.O.V.*

As I was talking to Skye and Shadow, I see the newbies that were on the train with us. They've changed their clothing. At least they're trying to fit in, not like some of the other idiots that are still wearing their old faction clothes. I notice they're all staring, but one of them stands out in particular; a small girl, probably from Abnegation, (I can tell by the way she holds herself, all scrunched up, back hunched, trying to make herself invisible). She wears a tight t-shirt with a cute little owl design, small skinny jeans and surprise, surprise! She's still wearing her gray shoes. Hmmm… Probably wants to hold on to her old faction even though she doesn't want to admit it. Might as well get the social ball rolling, they aren't going to approach us, that's for sure. Not with that Lola bitch that looks at them as if they were insects. God, we're the same age! What's wrong with her? The best way to bond is over food. They'll probably think the dauntless cake is kick ass and get hooked. Might as well make new friends, that gray shoed girl looks nice.

*Kate's P.O.V.*

The closer he gets, the better he looks. He approaches me and whispers into my ear "Want some cake? It tastes pretty good." He says with a seductive smile. I look at the others and say with more assurance than I actually had "I think we'd all love some. We're so starving. When's dinner?" I flash him a smile and he answers me, still not backing away "Well, dinner's in two hours so might as well eat now. Oh, by the way, my name's Blaze. Wanna eat a pizza?" I look up at him with a puzzled expression on my face. What the hell is pizza? The other two nod in agreement and I look up to him and ask "Ummmm… What's pizza?" I ask awkwardly. He looks down to my feet and points at me "Right. Stiffs don't eat plain food. It's bread with cheese and other toppings that you decide on."

"Wow. You have the weirdest faction." Says Charlotte, puzzlingly.

"_I _have a weird faction? You guys are the ones that spend all day locked inside with pieces of paper, _reading _them over and over again!" I retort.

"Touché, dear friend, touché."

Blaze tells us to sit down and walks into the cafeteria walls. He comes out a few seconds later with a huge piece of bread dripping with some red stuff and cheese, with black little things I only assume are olives in one hand, and in the other a mountain of dark crumbly stuff with cream on it. He graciously drops it onto the table. He takes out a few forks from his pocket and tosses them to us. I look at him with a puzzled look and ask:

"Did you steal food to feed the poor little newbies?"

He smiles and throws up his hands behind his shoulders as if he were not pleading guilty to some kind of crime.

"Found it laying around the cafeteria! Finders keepers, right?" he says, with a devilish gleam in his eyes. Charlotte has already eaten a half of the thing they call "cake" and looks very satisfied. James is eating a piece of the pizza and the stringy cheese is all around his face, but he looks _very _satisfied. I reach for a piece of the pizza and Blaze does the same. Our hands touch ever so briefly. I jerk back, not being used to touching other people, being from Abnegation and all. He nudges a piece towards me and I tell him to go first, out of habitude. He smiles and nudges it closer. I'm about to protest but I think of my newfound freedom and take a huge bite out of the greasy piece. It tastes absolutely delicious. I take another bite and next thing I know I'm grabbing a second piece. Blaze looks proud and James and Charlotte are both smiling widely. I look at them and ask with my mouth full "What?" and they dissolve into laughter. Blaze looks happy as he's starting on his fifth piece. Wow, people here sure eat like machines around here. I'm digging into the chocolate cake in no time and am enjoying myself immensely until that blonde second jumper comes by and looks at Blaze, Charlotte, James then me with a disgusted look. Blaze yells at her as she's walking away:  
"Hey Lola! How bout you take the stick that's shoved up your ass out and try to smile once in a while?" She turns around and makes a very rude gesture with her hands and walks away. Blaze is laughing and I'm smiling more than I should. I don't like her, she always looks mean. God, what's her problem?


	5. Knife Throwing

*Kate's P.O.V.*

Today, we start training. The cake from last night kept me up for so long that I only got about five hours of sleep before Will brutally woke us up with an air horn. God, he looked like he was having fun. I put on a pair of my new clingy black sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt and meet Blaze in the cafeteria at exactly 7:30. Charlotte plops down next to me as I realize he's talking to another girl, with brown hair and an eyebrow piercing. By Dauntless standards, she must be beautiful. Full lips, big green eyes. Yeah, she's pretty. I wonder where he knows her from? As soon as he sees me, he stops the conversation with the other girl immediately and introduces us. I learn that her name's Skye and that they've been friends since they were little. We eat toast and muffins as Blaze tells James, Charlotte and I where the fight rooms are. We'll be separated for the morning, but we'll eat together at lunch. With a pang of longing, I imagine the long hours without my new found friend. Blaze is really nice and warm, and he cracks jokes all the time. He's really witty and fun to be around. I think James and Charlotte like him too. Well if they don't, they do a great job at hiding it. Blaze's hand touches mine under the table and he smiles as we keep eating our delicious food. Damn, the cooks do such a great job here! Much better than the plain crap we had back home. Jane and her other friends are still pointing and snickering at us. God, what are they, five? Suddenly, a feeling I haven't had in a long time surges up: hate. I'm looking at them with an angry expression and I unintentionally crush my muffin to bits and let the crumbs escape my clenched fist. Blaze follows my eyes and sees Amity and Abnegation snicker in our general direction. He gets up and starts towards them. I grab his hand and say "Don't. They're not worth your time."

"What are their names?" he asks in a barely supressed angry tone.

"One of them's called Jane and the guy is Sasha. The girl in gray I don't know."

He shakes off my grip and walks towards them. For a 16 year old guy, he's pretty tall. 6'4, looks like. He plants himself in front of them and asks in a loud voice

"Why are you pointing at Kate?" They look at each other and stop laughing. They know that the Dauntless born are lethal and have been around the compound much longer than we have.

''Why. Are. You. Pointing. At. Kate?'' he asks, as if they were stupid. They're all very, very white and I'm loving every second of their terror. All kidding aside, Blaze can be pretty scary when he wants to be. He slams his fist on the table and the cafeteria goes silent. Every single Dauntless that's crazy enough to wake up at 7:30 (about 25 of us) is now staring at the table with a buzz of excitement. Nobody says a word, but I can feel the tension in the air. Sasha has mustered up enough courage to answer in a weak voice:

''She's from Abnegation. She's weak.''

Blaze retorts back, ''Then why do you hang out with the other Abnegation moron?'' Sasha doesn't seem to think Blaze is a threat anymore and says with confidence ''The other Stiff is different. She isn't weird.''  
Everybody in the cafeteria holds their breath as Blaze puts up his fist as if he were about to punch Sasha. He fakes it, and Sasha jumps back, screaming. Nobody says a word except Blaze that whispers ''coward'' and walks away. He turns around and says,

''Next time I catch you shit talking ANY of my friends, you'll know the real definition of ''my face is fucked up.'' Clear?'' Sasha nods, still white, but with a hard look in his eyes. Humiliation is not a feeling many like. For a second I feel the old Abnegation girl in me feel empathy for him, but then I remember him for who he is and promise myself to out rank not only him but all of his little group.

*Blaze P.O.V.*

After this show, nobody will ever mess with Kate again. Ever. If they do, I'll enjoy seeing their asses getting hauled out of the chasm. I swear to God, if anything like this ever happens again to my girl, they'll have hell to pay. I wish we could train together. I'll miss her during our long hours of training. Maybe I can teach her a thing or two about gun wielding? We'll see later.

*Kate P.O.V.*

After I thanked Blaze, he lead us to our training rooms. He left us all with a nice long hug. Well, _my _hug was long. Can't wait til lunch break.

As my friends and I enter the training room, we see big blocks of wood with red circles painted on them. Targets. For what, I'm not sure, until I see a huge array of knives near a big white line. Will stands on the other side of the room, picking up knives and chucking them at the target. He keeps throwing and I notice the way his body moves ever so fluidly while he neatly chucks knives in the middle of the target. No, he's following the red outline of the middle circle. He keeps throwing until the middle remains untouched. Then, as he looks at us, he throws with all his might and the blade lodges itself deeply into the wooden plank. He smiles, knowing he's hit the plank as the rest of us stare at him in disbelief and admiration. Charlotte applauds and the rest of us join in. It _was _pretty cool, I guess. I pick up a knife and weigh it in my hands, calculating how much force it'll take me to have the blade hit the middle. I face the target with my feet as the rest of my body is turned towards the adjacent wall. I practice a few times before throwing it. As I'm about to chuck it like there's no tomorrow, something in the pit of my stomach tells me to duck. I do, and a split second later I hear Charlotte scream, "GET DOWN!" with all her might. I see a knife whiz where my forehead was a second ago and see Jane in a throwing position. Who the hell does that bitch think she is? She'll pay. Maybe a little nosebleed wouldn't hurt for her to understand that she can't pull that shit on me. I walk up to her and ask, "Why?"

"Cuz I felt like it." Behind her, Will is approaching us with long strides. He won't get here quickly enough, though. Before I even think about it, my fist is up and a sickening crunch is heard across the room. She falls down, clutching her nose as our instructor joins us. I don't hear anything except Jane's cries of agony. The whole room's been staring at us. Will asks in an angry tone, "What the hell was that Initiate? Fighting doesn't start until Wednesday!" I look him straight in the eyes and say, "Well, first off, she threw a knife at me. On purpose. If Charlotte hadn't screamed, you'd be yelling at her, not me. _I'd _be the one writhing on the floor with a halo of blood around my face. Punish me; I feel no regrets whatsoever and _you can't make me_ feel. You might want to take her to the infirmary." Jane is still holding her nose and says something that sounded like "slipped", but I'm not sure. Will looks stunned as he points to James and says, "You. Infirmary. Her. Now." he then points at me and completes his sentence, "You shall be spending your lunch hour with me, Kate." At first, I'm mad. I won't see Blaze. And then, a thought hits me; how does he know my name? We haven't been introduced and he wasn't at the Choosing Ceremony. Could he remember me?

We resume throwing knives and I hit the target every time. Sasha doesn't even throw snide comments in my direction. Blaze was right. He's a coward. He didn't even hit the target once during training. Will has been noting us with a clipboard during our exercise and shakes his head approvingly at Charlotte and I. She's been doing well. Couldn't hit the target the first few times but she got the hang of it after a while. She now hits consistently the board and has even hit the middle of the target. She's pretty good. After a while, it becomes boring for Char and I, we're so good. James shows up and we both see that he's covered in blood. Jane's blood. I might get guilty later on, but now I am incapable of remorse. She deserved it and she can't blame anybody else. We quickly show James how to throw. He's having trouble with it; he has only hit the target twice out of the twenty five shots he's taken. I'm so bored I counted. Charlotte is helping him to the best of her abilities but nothing's making a difference, he just keeps missing. I hope he doesn't get kicked out. He'll be better at the fighting stage I'm sure; he looks very fit for a Candor guy. As the bell on Will's watch chimes, the other initiates head for the door. Will beckons me towards him and I oblige. He has a grave look on his face as he says, "Look, I know you're angry, but…" I explode and say, "Well of course I'm angry! I almost _died _on my second day of initiation! And it wasn't even my fault! Who the hell does she think she is, throwing knives at me? And you, you, the guy that _saved _me, doesn't take my side? She almost killed me, for God's sa…" I don't get to finish my sentence; his lips are crashing down on mine. Before I even register what has happened, he's pulled back and he has a cute grin on his face. He wipes it off, becomes all serious again and says, "Do you want to know why I saved you, that day?" I shake my head vigorously and he keeps going, "It's because I knew you would've died. What's an Abnegation kid to do, knowing they can't strike out and about to get about every single one of their human rights violated? Nothing. They'd do absolutely nothing. But you, fierce little Abnegation girl that you were, hit him back. You see, I was walking by there. I like to escape my violent compound. I don't like it when people fight around me for various reasons, even though I decided to stay because my life would be more… _exciting_." I was hanging on to his words as if it were for my dear life. I wanted to leave, but at the same time I wanted to know every single excruciating detail. He kept going, "I was filled with blind rage when I saw you and him, and I knew I would become in the next few minutes everything I hated about my faction. So I came up and I hit him as hard as I could for a 16 year old boy. I didn't even notice the sting that came on my knuckles, I just hit again, and again, and again, until he went limp and I noticed my bloody knuckles. In a second, I'd felt an amazing surge of power and I hated myself for it, but it felt so great. Unimaginably great." He bent down towards me again, close enough for his minty breath to wisp around my face. I bent back, not used to the closeness. "I didn't want you to see me after what I'd done, so I left as quickly as possible. I've been beating myself up for the past two years for not staying with you. Will you forgive me?" He asked me, with a look of pure self-hatred and desolation with a bit of hope. I replied, "Of course. Why wouldn't I? You saved my life. _I _owe you." He smiles, and leans in and I can't help but get up, because I will be forever grateful, but I'll never love him. He's drop dead gorgeous, but he's not for me. I hear the door open behind me and I look back ( Will's back was to the door ) and I see… Blaze. Shit. This must look really wrong. He has a hurt expression on his face as he turns around and I yell after him to come back, but he ignores me. In less than five seconds, my world has gone to shit.

*Blaze P.O.V.*

Hurt. That's what I feel first. Then anger towards that stupidly sexy instructor. And then I feel stupid, because I met that girl less than 24 hours ago and I'm already in love. I looked for her figure as Charlotte and James walked out of their knife throwing class. I didn't see her and figured she'd stayed longer or that she'd been held behind by her instructor. What was I thinking? She'd never be held back, she's too good. Or overly confident. I followed Char and James to the cafeteria and started digging into my lunch. Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen and I started getting nervous. What could they possibly be doing? Suddenly, my gut told me to go check on her. I got up and practically ran towards her training room. I barged in and saw her and that stupid instructor so close to each other, their lips were practically touching. He was whispering something to her and he was about to join his lips to hers. I'd had enough and she saw me. Her eyes were filled with regret and shame. Enough. I've had enough. I'm going to go eat my lunch and forget about her. She obviously isn't interested with me.

*Kate P.O.V*

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm running towards the cafeteria, towards Blaze. I catch up to him and he's looking ahead, his eyes filled with a look of rage.  
'' Blaze! Blaze, it's not what it looks like. Blaze, listen to me for a second, will you?''

He turns around and I bump into him.

'' Ok then. Explain to me _why _you were kissing your instructor?''

Oh shit. I can't tell him about The Incident.

'' He was giving me... pointers.''

''On what? Sucking face?'' Wow, he looks angry.

''On... gun wielding. Yeah. Gun wielding.''  
If we weren't so close, I couldn't hear him, he's talking so softly.

''Stop lying. What were you talking about?''

I want to trust him. I really do. But I can't. I can't talk about this with anybody. Ever. Even if it means losing friends.

''Nothing, ok? He just wanted to talk to me about how and when I learned how to throw knives so well. He was impressed.''  
Blaze doesn't look convinced and he's about to let it go until Will turns into the corridor where we were talking. He winks quickly at me and keeps walking. Blaze doesn't say anything, but he sees the whole thing. He lunges at Will while his back is turned, but Will's ready for it. He elegantly side steps and lets Blaze hug the wall. Blaze turns around and is about to lunge again until I put myself in between the two of them. Blaze is about to push me aside and I yell, ''STOP! Enough. That's enough. Will, get the fuck out of here before he rips your head off. Blaze, calm down. Anger management issues much?''

As soon as I'm done talking to Will, he disappears into the shadows. How come everybody can do that except for me? Blaze shakes my grip off his arm and starts walking in the direction that Will went, but I grab him and hug him. His arms encircle my waist and I hear his heart beating next to mine, in unision. I can only stand it for a couple of seconds, and I back off. His hand joins mine and we walk together to the cafeteria like that. I shake his hand off mine before we enter the cafeteria. He grabs it again anyway. We both smile.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took so long. Twas a long chapter and it was final week before the holidays, so I didn't get to write a lot. Plus, Storytellers recently came out and it's currently ruining my life. Yay! Have a Merry Christmas (or Hanukkah, or Kwanza, or whatever you celebrate) and remember : I try to update every friday *I have no life* This is gonna be a long story, so brace yourselves because Winter Is Coming (couldnt help it). I'm also juggling around with the idea of Kate's sister's story and yes, a truth or dare (candor or dauntless, interrogation or torture, whatever you want to call it) with the original characters in the ''the war did not happen divergent completely loses its meaning about war's horrors and what love makes you sacrifice'' type of thing

I'll update during the holidays randomly so be sure to follow me!

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. ***not an attention whore please don't internet lapidate me*****


	6. Gun Wielding

*Kate P.O.V.*

After lunch, we head back to the trainig room for the gun session. I gotta admit, I'm kind of stressed at the thought of trying to hold back on killing Jane and Sasha.

The training room is stripped clean of its knives and there are smallish irregular metal forms. Guns. Six of them. One for each of us. Great. Jane or Sasha might kill me. Twice in a day is a bit much, is it not? Charlotte and I grab our guns and position ourselves. Will is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, we hear a loud crack and a wood target splinters in its middle. Some scream, some duck but Char and I stand up and look to the back of the room. Will stands there, gun smoking. He strides up to us and yells, ''These two initiates are remarkable! They didn't flinch at all! They are true Dauntless! They give meaning to the name.'' The Abnegation girl is crying on the floor. Jeez. Will looks at her with a hard look and says coldly, ''Come on, Initiate. This isn't Amity. Man up. It is a fact that atleast two initiates will die during initiation or have deep mental scars for the rest of their lives. Stage One is a practical stage : it targets the body. Push your bodies to the breaking point. The Second Stage targets your mind : push your sanities to their limit. You have a long way to go before you can call yourselves Dauntless. You chose us; we must now choose you. Dauntless are though; they do not cry. What is your name?''

''Leah.'' she musters.

He shows us how to put our bullets in the chambers of our guns, but he doesn't show us how to shoot.

''You must learn how to things by yourselves. If someone shoots someone else during training, they will be factionless before the end of the day. It doesn't matter wether it was an accident or not.'' With the last line, he looks pointedly at Jane. She immediatly looks down, with her bandaged nose and bruised lip.

I'm the first to shoot. I miss by a mile. Sasha snickers. Of course. I go up to him and his nose is about to have the same fate as Jane's, but Will stops me. He saunters up to Sasha and says, ''Let's see you shoot then. If you hit the target, I'll give you a free pass for the rest of Stage One. That means you'll get first place and you can fart around all day while the others work. Deal?''  
Sasha is as pale as a ghost as he nods. His hands shake while he puts the bullet into the chamber. He aims, not used to the weight of the gun and fires. He hits the rock behind the target and chips off a bit of it. Will looks content as he says, ''Not as easy as it looks, right? Keep working, you're not any better than the others.'' He turns around to the others as he yells, ''GET BACK TO WORK!'' I'm smirking as I shoot again, and chip off a bit of the wood. Charlotte does the same and we highfive. James is having trouble again. I hope he'll be better at the fighting part,  
he's doing really badly. At the end of the period, Charlotte and I have increasingly become better and we're having a lot of fun. We take turns shooting blindfolded, at each other's targets, with our left hands. We giggle alot as Sasha keeps missing. He hasn't hit the target once and neither has James. It's six o'clock and Will told us we were free after that hour until next morning.

Charlotte asks, ''What are we going to do?'' James stayed behind. He's determined, I'll give him that.

''Whatever we want. That's what we'll do.'' I want to fit in. The clothes give us an illusion of belonging, but we really don't. I have an idea.

''How do you feel about a tattoo?'' Charlotte looks mortified.

"We have to look the part if we want to fit in for real." still looks at me as if I'm crazy.

I relent.

''Fine. How about... Hair dye? Like Will's? Or Blaze? Or... piercings?''

''I'll go with dye, thank you very much.''

Blaze joins us and says, ''I'm down for another piercing. How bout you, Kate?''

''I want a blue and red streak, two ear piercings like yours (I point at the top of his right ear) and a tattoo.'' And that's what we got. Charlotte now has purple streaked hair, Blaze has a new piece of metal on his left ear and I proudly have my two piercings on top of my left ear. I'm iffy about the tattoo. What should I get? Where? My parents would totally kill me if I did get one, but my parents are out of the picture now. My body, my life and I do what I want with them. We head to the parlor and Blaze meets another Dauntless born in there. He's cute, I guess, with his hair that sticks up a bit, a childish grin and short blond hair that's streaked with green. Char seems to like him enough with the way she looks at him. He also looks at her when she talks to me as I flip through the designs. They'd be cute together. His name is Shadow and he also knows Blaze from their childhood together. I finally decide on a small wolf on my right wrist. The needle stings, but I barely feel it. I'm lost in my thoughts. Today was my sister's birthday and I forgot about it. I tell Shadow to wait as he's drawing on the wolf, my eyes filled with tears. I also want an owl on my left wrist. My sister loved owls. She was also an Erudite, and owls are a symbol wisdom, so I might as well get one for her. She wrote with her left hand. How fitting. Blaze's hand squeezes mine and Char tells me to stop crying, that she's there, that we're all there and that they're my new family now. Blaze also mutters a few things about how nothing can hurt us as long as we're together. For a moment, I believe them. Then cold, unyielding reality sets in.

*Charlotte P.O.V.*

Something's wrong. Kate never cries. She doesn't have that Leah vibe. She needs comforting, and that's what friends are for, so that's what I do. I comfort her until Shadow is done drawing an owl on her left wrist. Blaze has her right hand in his and he also murmurs reassuring words to her. She isn't crying because of the pain. Sobs that rack your body and make it hard for you to breathe do not come from physical pain, but from psychological pain.

Something is definitely going on with Blaze and Kate.

The way he strokes her hand and calms her is not the way a friend does it. It is a much deeper, much more sensual way than a friend does it.

I wonder if she's seen the way Shadow and I look at each other. He's really nice, and his looks don't hurt either. I know it sounds cheesy, but I get lost in his emerald green eyes sometimes. God, I'm so sappy. I know Kate and Blaze like each other, but I don't understand how she can fall for him. He's too abrasive, too rash. He almost beat up Sasha this morning. They say opposites attract, but Kate and Blaze ressemble each other very much. They both look so angry at everyone all the time, but they're also nice and funny. Kate isn't used to laughing and freedom, so she's a bit more silent, but Blaze really gets her going; she talks, laughs and smiles more when they're together. He makes her come alive, and she numbs his trigger ready behavior. They complete each other without knowing it. It's beautiful.

*Kate P.O.V.*

I am ashamed to have shown my weakness. I go to bed without dinner tonight, and my new tattoos sting. Tomorrow, I get to beat people up. Nothing's better than punching out your anger. I look freakishly badass in my tattoos and they'll probably distract my opponent. I hope I get to beat the shit out of Sasha or Jane. Will probably paired me up with either of them, he knows I hate them both equally.

**Author's Note**

Told ya I'd update before Christmas :D

I've got a poll going on, so you might want to check that out.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated ***not an attention whore please don't kill me then use my dissected body parts as stuff to start a fire*****


	7. Jane, You Backstabber

*Kate P.O.V.*

This morning, Will chose his nifty megaphone to not only wake us up, but half of the goddamn compound too. Today's a great day. I get up and in seconds, my skinny jeans and black top are on and I'm lacing up my boots. Charlotte still isn't up, and James and I quietly sign to each other our way of waking her up. That girl sleeps like a log. She wouldn't wake up if there were an earthquake. We both put our hands to our ears and yell as loudly as we can that she better get up soon or else her ass will get first class in the chasm. She jumps out of bed, her blonde and purple hair flying as her butt lands on the cold floor. Her expression gets a laugh out of all the initiates in the room, including myself. For a second, I feel bad until she pushes me so hard that I too,land on my ass. The difference between her and I is that I'm wearing pants and people can consequently not see my bubblegum pink underwear that says, ''kiss my ass'' on them. She gets up, pulls down the XXL T-Shirt off and starts changing. Everyone goes silent and she says, ''What?''

James yells, ''If i see something I haven't seen before I'll toss a dime.'' I'm laughing so hard my ribs hurt and I have to sit down. Sasha says, before he can stop himself, ''Cool ink.'' He looks embarassed and I look at my sleeves and notice that my shirt hiked up when I sat down. My owl and wolf are visible. I'm not sure what to respond, so I say,

''Thanks.'' Well, this is awkward. He looks uncomfortable and Jane shoots him a reproachful look that seems to say ''you're socializing with the enemy. Keep it up and you're an outcast too.''

I want to hurt her. Badly. If he likes my tattoos, he can say so, right? Charlotte mutters ever so softly, ''Freedom of expression.''

Jane whips around and says, ''What? What's that?''

''It means what the name says. You're free to express yourself. Thus the name. Idiot.''

I'm laughing, Jame is laughing and Sasha is suppressing a smile.

''I think Kate has balls for getting a tattoo on our _second day _of initiation. They must mean something interesting, and the person who did them is really talented. You haven't got jack to say about her because we passed the parlor twice and you saw others getting some and didn't say shit about wanting one. You're scared, and that's a fact.'' I'm really stunned at this. _Sasha_, the guy that hates my guts, took my defence? Maybe... Maybe... he can sit with us today? Blaze won't like it, that's for sure.

Who cares? He's earned my respect.

''The hair dye is cool too.'' he adds.

Charlotte thanks him and we all laugh. Oh shit. We're late. Before I start running, I tell Sasha to come eat with us. Charlotte and James agree, and we all sprint towards the cafeteria. I plop down next do Skye and in front of James. Shadow joins us today. Charlotte's gonna be happy, I think to myself with a smirk. She sits next him and James sits at the end of the table. Sasha joins us and Blaze tells him to go away in a less polite way and I recount the tale of this morning. Blaze doesn't look totally convinced, but he lets it go.

We eat muffins and toast, again, but with different jams. It's filling, but it tastes the same. Hey, I'm not complaining. Once again, _much _better than plain Abnegation foods. Yeah, we eat toast. With _butter._ Butter sucks. I prefer raspberry jam anyday to plain old butter.

Blaze has dark circles under his eyes and is clutching an aluminium can that he drinks from.

''Whatcha drinking?'' Charlotte asks, beating me to it.

''My brother gave me an energy drink.''  
''What for?'' Ha, beat her to it this time.

''I didn't sleep.''  
''You have a brother?'' Charlotte asks questionningly.

''His name's Griffin, he's 20.''

Sasha speaks up, ''He was at the Choosing Ceremony, wasn't he? He's a Dauntless leader, right?''  
''And how do you know that?''he responds brutaly. Sasha doesn't have time to respond because Charlotte looks at her watch and yells that we're gonna be late if we don't hurry up. We get to our training room as Will is putting the finishing touches on the fights that'll happen today.

Charlotte : Sasha

James : Leah

Kate : Jane

Oh, this is gonna be good. I finally get to break her nose again. I've ached to do it more than once yesterday. James will probably beat Leah in a matter of seconds, but I'm scared of what the outcome of the Charlotte v.s Sasha fight. Will she beat our new friend? Will we lose a newfound friendship? The thought of Charlotte losing seems unbearable and i shiver with excitement and fear at the thought of the brawl. Will shows us a few techniques and we practice on a punching bag that seems to have been used since the beginning of time. After a while, Will calls up James and Leah to fight.

Leah asks, ''When do we stop?''  
''When one of you cannot keep going anymore.'' Will replies with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

They both put their fists to their faces in a blocking manner and shuffle around a bit. Leah is trembling as she throws the first punch. James' hand shoots up, blocks her punch and bends her arm in such a way that she has no choice other than to fall to floor, unless she wants it broken. He kicks her in the ribs without a second look and sits on her, blocking her airway. She throws a punch to his face and gets him on the cheek. He cries out but doesn't budge. I was right; James is a good fighter. He pins her arms under her body and just waits. She's crying and kicking him. One of her kicks ends up getting him in the shoulder and he goes limp for a second, then gets back up again. Leah uses his split seconds of weakness to get back up and kick him. He dodges the kick and tugs, hard, on her leg. She falls and hits her head on the mat. Shit. She's unconscious. This fight was fast. Less than two minutes. Wow. He works fast. James is panting hard and slightly tapping Leah's face to get her to come back. She's bleeding now, a long stream of blood that's coming from the back of her head. Will is signaling for James to pick her up and bring her to the infirmary. Again.

''Kate. Jane. You're up.'' His voice is clear, but there is no relish this time. I reluctantly walk to the middle of the fighting mats, my boots hitting the floor with each step that I take. We position ourselves and Will is signaling for us to start, but I don't hear anything, the buzzing in my ears is too loud. We shuffle around a bit and Jane hits my left arm. Well, tries to. I block and get back into my blocking position, fully alert. She tries again and I drop to the ground and come back up again. Another parry, and this time I throw a punch to her stomach. She wasn't expecting it and stumbles back, out of breath. I kick her behind her knees, and she falls to the ground. She sweeps the floor with her leg and makes me fall too. I'm up again in a flash. She will _not _win. Not while I'm alive, she won't. I kick her, hard, while she's still on the floor. My parents, what would they think of me kicking someone when they're down? My dad may or may not urge me on, but my mother would probably hit me so hard I'd see stars or scold me like there's no tomorrow. Or maybe she would just have the disappointed look she had when I didn't give a Factionless woman my sandwich, or when I didn't give my seat to the Candor man when I was eight. I was eight! My parents are out of the picture now. So I kick as hard as I can and aim for her ribs. I hear her cry out, and I feel what Will felt when he punched the Factionless man. I feel power. The only way I can win this fight is by cheap shotting her. I punch her nose that I broke _yesterday _again. She's writhing on the floor from the pain and blood is seeping out of the open wound.

The old Abnegation in me kicks in and I'm at her side, apologizing. I try to calm her as I'm getting ready to carry her to the infirmary. She's crying and I'm apologizing and she's bleeding from her broken nose again. Suddenly she gets up, whipes the blood off her face and punches me in the face. I'm too surprised and that almost costs me my victory. She kicks me in the side, then in my stomach, then punches my face again. And again, and again, until the last thing I see is the light on top of the rock that forms our training room. Beautiful, peaceful light. I don't think anymore. The last thought I have is that Jane won and I lost before I let the darkness and the pain pull me under.

*Charlotte P.O.V*

''NO. KATE. NO NO NO KATE COME ON. COME ON. WAKE UP.'' I'm yelling as I slap her face. This isn't possible, she can't have lost. Jane is in some deep shit when Kate wakes up. Will is stunned, and he's white as a ghost. Kate's shirt hikes up a bit and I see that the skin that should normally be white is a deep purple and that her face is that color too. Jane is looking at Sasha with a look of sick glee. Suddenly, Kate's arm moves and she's up again. Impossible. That's impossible. She was unconscious, she can't have come back that quickly. She gets up, positions herself and tackles Jane from behind. She's yelling now.

''YOU FUCKING LIAR. I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT. I ACTUALLY FELT BAD FOR A MOMENT. YOU'LL NEVER GET THAT FROM ME AGAIN YOU STUPID ASS BITCH.''  
Each word sentence is punctuated by a punch to the face. I was wrong. Kate is as abrasive as Blaze is.

*Kate P.O.V.*

Nobody beats me. I thought I could cheap shot my way out of this? She's going to hell for that. I guess that's what brought me back out of my unconscious. The notion that she would win by cheating. It took all the strength that I had to move my arm, to get up. Back tackling her was the best way I could get back at her, so that's what I did. She totally didn't expect it. After that, the pain didn't register in my brain, just the feeling that I wanted to hang her guts on a clothes line. When I was done, her face was even more visually fucked than it was before. Will had such a proud look on his face.

James came back and was given the task to, yet again, bring Jane to the infirmary. What will they think? James was about to kill Will when he sent him off again.

Will said, ''Charlotte. Sasha. You're next. In terms of entertainement, you have a lot to surpass.''

My stomach rumbled with angst and excitement.


	8. Paninis Fall To The Ground(What A Waste)

*Kate P.O.V.*

Charlotte checks that my face is not too banged up (it is) and goes to fight Sasha. Same routine, shuffle around until someone throws the first punch. Wow, my ribs hurt. Alot. Charlotte hits first, and she hits hard. Sasha staggers back, but comes back full force. I'm biting my nails, anxious to see what comes next. He tries to get her in the jaw, but she replicates James' move and tries the arm thing. Sasha's ready for it though and narrowly gets out of it, but not before his arm gets bent out of shape pretty badly. Char tries a leg kick, but ends up giving him a knee to the face. His nose breaks, and she, unlike any of us, waits for him to get up again before kicking him again, hard, in the side. I'm amazed at her self-restraint. I could never do that even if I tried. She punches him in the jaw and he falls unconscious. Why did I even fear for her? She's as strong as anybody else. Stronger even. If I don't rank first, she will. But I'll rank first.

Lunch time. We get out earlier and decide to go in advance to the cafeteria and wait for James and Blaze there. Blaze'll probably get out late, since he has five fights to view and live and I only three. Char and I grab sandwhiches and I suddenly can't see straight. Everything is swirling around me and the panini I had in my hands falls to the floor. Red spots blur my vision and I have the faint feeling that someone with red tipped hair is carrying me somewhere. The guy that's carrying me looks like Will. I try to thank him for carrying me but I pass out instead.

**A.N.**

Sorry, today was Christmas so I didn't really have time to write. Plus, this one is really short because I wanted to keep the suspense going. I'll respect what I said and post Friday, and not before so go read other fanfic whilst waiting! Or you could get me more readers and I'd update more... thoroughly during my breaks. It's midnight and I'm writing this so if there are Faults In My Grammar, please excuse my half awake self.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated ***I'm not an attention whore so please don't beat me with candy canes*****


	9. Medical Care and horrifying Theories

*Kate P.O.V.* 

When I wake up, I just remember my panini falling to the ground, a red fringe of hair picking me up and sky blue eyes. Then, nothing. All my muscles feel as if they were being set on fire. I try to get up, but I can't. Why can't I get up? I open my eyes to find Charlotte, James, Blaze and Will by my side, all staring at me with livid faces. The first thought I have is ''Why would they even be here? I barely know them.'' I try to sound strong, but my voice comes out so soft I can barely hear myself.

''Why are you here?'' Char starts to cry and answers, ''You've been unconscious for the past three hours. You and I were about to eat a delicious looking panini and have fun for the rest of our day off, but you... you...'' she breaks down into tears again and Blaze finishes her sentence, ''Decided to take a nap in the middle of the cafeteria instead.'' He smiles and goes in for a hug. He reaches for me but I push him off. This isn't the time for stupid hugs, I want to know why I'm in the stupid hospital in the first place. He looks hurt, but doesn't say a thing. Will smirks next to him. Of course.

''Why am in the hospital in the first place?'' A nurse comes in, takes my arm and puts a syringe in it like when I took my Aptitude Test. She answers as she's drawing blood, ''When you were in the cafeteria, your body shut down and you fell unconscious. Your instructor brought you here himself and practically beat our other nurses when they said they didn't know what was wrong with you. We took you in and later figured out your body had shut down because you had taken a couple of punches to some wrong places on your head. It turns out the other girl you put in the hospital had _very _good knowledge of the human body's weak points. You had severe internal bleeding and your body shut down for a while, and then...'' Ok, it's official. Jane is going to die in a very interesting way. Murder is illegal in every faction, but it's way easier in the Dauntless because of the oh so convenient chasm with jagged rocks at the bottom of it. I joined Dauntless and not Erudite, therefore I don't need to hear anymore of this nurse's crap. What I really want to know is when I can get out of this hellhole.

I cut to the chase, ''Yeah, yeah, that's great. My body is freakishly messed up, but when can I get out of here?''  
The nurse doesn't seem to mind my rudeness and answers calmly, ''Thanks to Erudite technology, we have been able to treat the worst parts of your injuries. Unfortunately, an uncomfortable feeling of inflamation in your muscles and your bruises will hurt for a while. You can get to your dormitory as soon as tonight, but we'll have to keep you until after dinner.'' I can live with until dinner. The old Abnegation politeness kicks in before I can stop it and I thank her. She leaves and Blaze apologizes for not being there when I needed him. I feel uncomfortable with Will and him in the same room, which is basically like a time bomb waiting to explode. I switch the subject, ''Who did you fight today?'' He grins very evily and says, ''I got to fight Vick, Angie's boyfriend. I totally beat him up, black eye, swollen lip and everything.''  
''Who's Angie?'' Char asks.

''She's just the second in command of the Lola bitch squad, obsessed with her boyfriend, her makeup, her clothes and her social status. She fought Willow, another friend of mine and Shadow fought her boyfriend, Ashton. Willow won against Angie, but Ash lost to Shadow. Ash doesn't suck or anything, it's just that Shadow swings like a bear and he's built like one, so it's totally comprehensible. Jace fought Jake, Lola's boyfriend and Jace won. Jace is a nice guy, he should come eat with us someday. Lola fought Skye and Skye lost because Lola fights very, very dirty. Low blows, faking and other stuff that made me want to punch the living crap out of her.'' He's about to keep going, but I stop him.

''Whoah big boy, I just asked about your fight, not the whole group's. I'm glad you won.''

''From what I heard, you had a pretty kickass fight yourself. Spill.'' I nod to Charlotte and she launches into a very detailed explanation of how and when and which punches I threw and got, right until my ''Big Comeback'' from the unconscious state I was put in against my will. The way she describes it, I sound like a hero coming back from the dead. Will validates the facts and adds some of the things she ommitted, like the way I turned my leg when I kicked Jane and the way my hair flew around me and never got in my eyes, or the way I tackled her and punctuated my sentences with punches.''

Everybody stares at me when Char tells them the way I got up. James asks, ''How did you do it? She basically left you for dead, there's no way any normal human beingcould do that.'' Will cuts in, ''Kate isn't normal, she's extraordinary.'' Oh God, Will and Char are sugarcoating my performance. I'm flattered as far as the extraordinary comment goes, but Will's just tryig to be nice.

''I'm not, I just don't like losing.'' I reply, trying not to look pleased. It doesn't work.

''Plus, I'm very competitive, so watch yourselves when we're down to the top ten.'' I try to sound over confident, but the irony of the situation is too much. I'm trying to threaten others while I'm strapped to a hospital bed with a badly injured body. I must look stupid.

-PAGE BREAK-

A few hours later, Dauntless Leaders Meeting

*Scott P.O.V.*

''I've never seen anyone fight like Kate Smith has. I'd been watching for some time and an initiate has never proved itself so quickly. She fought a girl that's about twice her size today. Kate had broken her nose the day before because the girl, Jane I think, voluntarily threw a knife in her direction. Kate fought Jane and was about to win until Jane tricked her into thinking that she was hurt badly. Jane actually _was _hurt pretty badly, but not enough for her not to knock out Kate. Kate's punches and kicks were very well placed, strong and she hit where she wanted to every time. She's a former Abnegation and when she saw Jane on the mat bleeding, her old instincts kicked in and she went to help her. Jane then decided to knock out Kate and give her several injuries, mainly in her brain and on her upper body. She was knocked out in less than two minutes and lay there, looking dead, on the mat. Jane boasted about her victory to another fellow intiate and to everyone's surprise, Kate was back on her feet, with great effort, in less than half a minute. She tackled Jane from behind and punched and yelled and kicked and the true Dauntless spirit was shown in that particular moment of the fight. The power behind her punches was evident.''  
During the recap of the fight, all the other Dauntless leaders were nodding their heads to his story and muttering approvingly. Mariah though, was not impressed. She asked reproachfuly, ''You called a meeting to tell us about an intiate? Why?''  
Scott responded impassively, ''I am nourishing the theory that Kate is a threat to our ever fragile system.'' Mariah still didn't seem to understand what he was saying, so he kept going, ''I think that Kate is Divergent.''

**A.N.**

**:D dun dun duuuuhhh...**


	10. We're Going On A Road Trip

*Scott P.O.V.*

''Kate is, in my opinion, showing early signs of Divergence. You all know the drill. Divergents threaten the system, therefore they must be exterminated. It has come to my attention that she is surpassing all of our expectations, and even a little more. She has shown evident signs of an allegiance to her old faction by going to Jane's side when she was hurt. Acknowledging others before herself. Faction before blood, no?'' Mariah cuts in, ''For God's sake Scott, they haven't even started the simulations. There is no way that an initiate shows signs of being Divergent before the simulations. You're just paranoid.''

How much more proof does she need? Kate is Divergent and as much as I hate to see a pretty face go, they must all die. She starts again, unrelenting, ''I'll tell you what, Scott. If you see that she is still showing ''signs'' of Divergence _during _the simulation stage, call another meeting. If not, shut up and stop assuming that everyone is a threat. We'll call an extermination meeting then. Thank you for your time.'' she ends on a dismissive tone.

Fine. I know I'm right, but she'll see that later when I get even more proof than I already have. I know, deep within my bones, that Kate is a threat.

-Page Break-

*Kate P.O.V.*

After they gave me more pain meds, I was free to go. I get up uneasily, my ribs and arms bitching about the burning. I ignore it and walk slowly to the dorm. Oh shit. I have the top bunk. That means I have to climb a ladder or jump onto it. Crap. That's going to hurt. A lot. Well, I almost lost, so this is my punishment. I kinda deserve it, so I'll just have to live with it. When I get there, Charlotte and James are playing cards. When they see me, they get up and ask how I am and if I need anything. At first, I'm really angry. Do I look _that_ weak? After thinking about it, I realize that they're just trying to be friendly. I've never had this much social contact, being from Abnegation and being reserved, so this is all new to me. I tell them that it's nice of them, but I don't need anything. We play cards until others arrive at the dorm. Sasha apologizes to Charlotte about hitting her and Char also apologizes, but she looks less sincere. Leah follows him and lays down on her bed, not talking to us. Sasha plays a round with us and we learn that Jane will be staying at the hospital for the night. Moments later, Will appears at the door and says, ''Tomorrow, instead of fighting each other, you will be visiting the fence, where the people that rank less well will be working. We had a schedule conflict with the other initiates so both groups will be visiting together. I expect all of you to be near the train tracks at 7:15. Leah, please notify Jane of the expected time of departure and the whereabouts of our group. If the nurses tell you that she won't be able to make it to our little outing, she will be factionless. Don't be late.'' He leaves without another word. Great. More Will and Blaze time. Tomorrow will not be the best day.

*Lola P.O.V.*

Oh God. Tomorrow, instead of training, we get to visit the _fence _with the dorks. Great. From what I've heard, Kate got banged up pretty badly today. Some people say that she got knocked out cold and then got up and kept fighting. That's just a stupid rumor that I heard from Angie who heard it from Vic that overheard Blaze when he was talking to his other loser friends. It's completely impossible because nobody in our faction's _history _has done that, let alone a transfer. I think I'm going to ask Melanie if we can fight between groups. From what I've heard, Kate is the best in the other group and I'm obviously the best in mine, so we'd probably be paired up. I really want to fight her, show her who's boss.

**A.N.**

So I hope you liked this one! If you have any ideas, please tell me, I'm open to anything!

I feel that this didn't need to be said, but Sed Lex Dura Lex, right? So here it goes:

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE DIVERGENT WORLD. THE CHARACTERS ARE MY OWN DOING, THE PLOT LINES ALSO, BUT THE STRUCTURE, THE LANGUAGE AND THE UNIVERSE IS VERONICA ROTH'S PROPERTY. I OWN NOTHING OF THE DIVERGENT WORLD AND ALL THE FACTION NAMES, PLACES AND THINGS THAT ARE USED IN MY FANFICTION ARE HER INVENTION, NOT MINE. THANK YOU VERONICA ROTH FOR CREATING SUCH A BEAUTIFUL AND STRONG WORLD.

There. I don't take any credit for Divergent or anything else that Veronica Roth has said or written. This is the first and last time I shall say this, so take note so that's it's well understood : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOTLINES AND CHARACTERS.

THERE IS NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please tell me what to improve. Remember, CONSTRUCTIVE critisism please. **

**Thank you.**


	11. Waking Up

*Kate's P.O.V.*  
I didn't sleep well last night. Well, I didn't sleep at all, which is worse. We're not doing much today, since Will came back to the dormitories to specify that we were free from our duties for a day and that we should enjoy our day of freedom and rest, since we weren't getting one after Stage One, like I learned they intended to do. I check my old plain Abnegation watch my father gave me when I was eight. It was buried in my luggage since the day I arrived at my new compound, my new _home_, and I haven't had much use for it now that I'm busy training but I like to have it remind me of my old home. It's about 6:30 in the morning, so Charlotte gets another fifteen minutes of sleep before I brutally wake her up. I decide to start getting ready. Nobody else is awake yet, so I might as well spare myself the humiliation and get up now. I might grab breakfast too, while I'm at it. Ease Charlotte into the waking up early thing. Char traded beds with me when she saw the look of desperation on my face as I looked at the cold, unyielding metal bars of doom that I was expected to climb after taking the beating of a lifetime. I get up, blindly grab a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and socks in my bags and start putting them on. I look at my gray sneakers, my old sneakers and can't resist the urge to wear them. It makes me think of home more than the watch at my wrist, which is nice, because even though I'd never admit it, I miss my parents, even my dad. I tip toe out of the dorms and start making my way towards the cafeteria. I'll grab something for James too, since he's my friend and all. Maybe something for Blaze too? It would be nice, but I'm not sure I should. I want _him_ to court _me_, not the other way around. On the other hand, I could be nice for a try and get him something. I'm starting to think about the pain I will feel as I sprint and jump onto a moving train with my injuries when a hand clamps over my mouth and I can't see anything.


	12. Let's Talk

*Kate P.O.V.*

At first, I thrash and kick and try to scream but I can't because there's a hand clamped on my mouth. I'm about to keep trying to scream, but I decide against it. Instead, I bite down on my kidnapper's hand and hear it cry out in pain. I don't relent. I bite until I taste blood and suddenly, the blindfold is off. I see a woman in her mid thirties with long black hair and a tattoo of a lion on her throat. Her hand is bleeding and suddenly, it strikes out, swiftly hitting me on my jaw.

''I'm trying to help you and this is what I get?'' she asks angrily.

Help me. Why would she want to help me? I don't know her.

''Who are you?''  
''Come with me.''  
''I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are.'' I reply stubbornly.

''I'm a Dauntless Leader. Now come.''  
Oh shit. Okay. I'm not convinced, but I'll follow her. For now. I check my watch. It's 6:33. She better talk quickly, I still have to get to the cafeteria and wake up Char. We wind through corridors until we reach the one outside of my training room. She corners me, and starts talking quickly and softly, ''You better watch yourself Kate. Scott, the guy that came escorted you to the compound, thinks you're... Divergent.'' she hesitates on the last word as if it's some sort of secret. A million questions pop into my brain but weirdly enough, the only think I can ask right now is, ''How do you know my name?''  
''I'm a Dauntless leader, it's my job.'' she answers calmly.

''What's _your _name then?'' she looks around before answering in a hused tone, ''Mariah. My name is Mariah and I've only got your best intentions at heart.''

''What's a Divergent?'' I taste the new word on my tongue. I decide that I like it. It sounds... powerful.

''Different people. Dangerous to some, saviors to others. Tell me, did you get any... difficulties while taking your test? Did your test administrator say anything particular about your results?"  
"Nothing weird happened. I killed the dog, lied to the man, jumped off the building and I shot myself. I got Dauntless, that's why I'm here, obviously.''  
She looks puzzled.

''You shot yourself?''

''Yes. Didn't you?'' she slowly shakes her head.

''My test administrator did not say anything about my performance, therefore I take it it's correct. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm about to enjoy myself immensely waking up my fellow initiates with cold water to their faces and feed them muffins while we wait for the train that brings us on our roadtrip. If you want to talk again, take me out of my training sessions, okay?" She grips my arm with a wild look in her eyes as she practically yells at me, ''You can not tell _anybody_ about this conversation. If you do, we'll both end up dead by tomorrow. Nobody knows of this, not even your friends. Got it?" she says. she adds, after further thinking, ''You do not speak of the word Divergent to anyone either. It's our... little secret. I'll lose my job and we'll lose our lives if you do.''  
I've had enough of this conversation. I shake her grip off and turn around. I check my watch. 6:42. I'm about to ask her something, but she's gone again, mingling with the shadows.


	13. Regrets and Future Frets

*Kate P.O.V.*

I decide against going to the cafeteria. It's 6:43 and we leave at 7:15, so the gang and I have enough time to grab breakfast and be by the tracks in time. Without my consent, I start to think about Jane. If she's off worse than I am now, I think I'll start feeling sorry for her because my rib cage is seriously starting to regret forcing me to get up. I don't think that the pain I'll feel if I fall into the chasm will be comparable to this one, because my upper body feels like it's being set on fire. I like the numbing effect of the pain medication but I feel drowsy after, which isn't nice since everything around me starts to swirl uncontrollably. I just walk around the unawake compound for a few minutes until I find myself in front of the infirmary. When did I wander around here? I might as well go in and grab some pain meds, I'll be needing them later on tonight, much to my dismay. They help me sleep, which is a plus. As I'm about to request a nurse, I see a room with a girl that has so many bruises her skin is blue. Half her face is swollen and her other eye is black and shut. I go in and see a nurse.

''Hi. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I'd like to request some pain medication before my field trip today. Would it be possible to get them now? I'm about to leave.'' the nurse nods and goes away for a second. I look again at the girl and feel sorry. How could she have gotten into this situation? She slowly opens her eyes and a look of recognition passes through her eyes, mixed with a look of fear. Why would she fear me? I don't know her. She tries to scramble away from me, but she can't, she's too weak.

Then I understand.

The girl is Jane.

Shit.

She's going to be late. I doubt she can even get up, let alone jump on a moving train. I have to help her. I know she tried to hurt me, but I have to help her. Or else she'll be factionless. The nurse comes up to me and hands me my meds. I thank her and start to leave.

I have to convince Will to let her off the hook. She can start fighting again tomorrow, she has to rest today, or else her body won't have time to recover from the injuries. The injuries that _I _inflicted on her. Now's the time I should start feeling bad, but I just can't.

Sometimes people deserve what happens to them.


	14. Coffee And Straddling

*Kate P.O.V.*  
Where would Will be? Train tracks? Too early, it's 6:47. Dorms? No, he insisted he wasn't waking us up this morning. Cafeteria? It's a long shot, but It's worth a try. I retrace my steps until I'm at the cafeteria. I'm barging in and sure enough, Will's there, eating cereal. Alone. With a basket of muffins in front of him. Apart from the cooks that are rushing about, getting ready to feed about 500 people. I thought he would be eating with the other one, Melanie, but no. I rush up to him and ask him very, very nicely for this early in the morning, ''Will, you've got to let Jane off the hook.'' he looks up from his bowl of cereal and asks, ''Why would I ever do that, sweetheart?'' Oh hell no. He did not just call me sweetheart. Well, I've got an excuse for being a bitch (it's so early), so I might as well just go for it.

''Because you would never do that to me if I were in the hospital, so banged up I can't even get out of bed, would you?'' I ask, in a sweet tone. His attention has shifted from his bowl of cereal to me and he now stares while I make my way towards him. I sit down on him, and I hear him whisper something but I can't quite make it out. Well, might as well go all the way with this, I'm going to hell anyway. I brush a strand of his rogue, I-just-got-up hair away from his face and whisper, "You wouldn't, would you?"  
He smiles and puts his hands on my hips and whispers, "Never." He's so putty in my hands I could ask him to jump into the chasm and he would. ''Would you do this for me, then?" I ask, approaching my face closer to his. ''Of course." He answers, leaning in for a kiss. Sorry Blaze, I've got to do this. I'm getting even with Jane. I'm about to kiss him, but I shift for a quick peck on the cheek. I get up, grab two muffins from the basket and turn around, not even bothering to thank him.

I think I understand why Lola likes being a bitch all the time, it's kind of fun.

As I'm making my way to the dorm to wake Char and James up, I see Scott walking out from behind the kitchens with a look of triumph on his face. I can't imagine why he would look like that, it's so freaking early in the morning. I also catch a glimpse of blond hair flying away. Hmmm. Maybe people do like getting up this early.

I tiptoe into my dorm, set the muffins on my bed and fill up a nice, big glass of cold water. I check my watch. 6:54. I've got some time. I'm still debating whether or not I should throw it on Leah or Char first when I hear a small electronic chime indicating it's 6:55. Shit, Shit, Shit! My plan won't work, they're all going to get up. I forget tiptoeing around and dump the contents of the glass on Charlotte's head. She's awake, soaked and screaming and James and I laugh hysterically. I didn't see him get up. He must've heard me walk in. Charlotte flips us off as she gets a towel. Leah and Sasha are up now (with all the screaming Charlotte's done I didn't expect them to keep sleeping) and are rubbing their eyes. Charlotte comes out of the bathroom and I toss her a muffin. She says reluctantly, ''Being your friend does have some perks.'' as she starts to nibble on it and gets dressed. I jog out of the dorm and crash into a tall guy with a green fringe. Blaze!  
''G'morning beautiful!'' he says, smiling.

''G'morning sleepy face. Since when are you up?'' I respond back.

''Oh, I've been up for...'' he takes my wrist very delicately and checks my watch, ''about two minutes. You?''

''Considering the fact that it's 7 in the morning, about a half hour ago.''

''Yikes! Why? Did the bruising keep you up?'' he says, with a look of concern.

''Maybe she was just up that early so she could get to the tracks on time, like the good little stuck up initiate that she is.'' says an annoyingly high pitched voice that I've learned to hate.

''Goodmorning Lola. Are you going downstairs to eat your bitchflakes?'' I ask venomously. Blaze smiles at me and we high five. She looks utterly disinterested as she responds, ''At least I didn't eat my slutflakes.'' Oh, this can't be good. What did she see?  
''What are you talking about?''

''Don't think I didn't see the little straddling incident with Will, you little two faced slut.'' Oh she did not just go there. A little voice singsongs inside of my head that it's too early to punch people. Unfortunately for it, I disagree. My fist flies up into her face as a huge boy with sandy blond hair and green eyes rounds the corner. She cries out and says a very, very bad word that even I don't feel comfortable repeating. She lunges back, her blood flying onto my face and hits me square in the jaw, where Jane hit me yesterday. I see stars and Blaze comes to my rescue. He puts himself between us and I see red. He wouldn't make me stop now that I've started, would he? I struggle around him but he takes me into his arms while I kick and scream and curse. The other guy, the blond one, Jake, takes Lola in his arms and she's mimicking my movements.

Suddenly the boy, Jake, says, ''Why did you let your stupid girlfriend punch her?'' There's a crowd of mixed initiates that are starting to form around us and I see Char and James arrive with worried looks on their faces. Blaze yells back, ''My girlfriend isn't stupid, yours is! We all know who the slut here is, right?'' he says, addressing Lola. Jake puts Lola on the floor and lunges for Blaze. Soon, the boys are fighting and I know Blaze can fight just fine, so Lola and I keep fighting. Charlotte weaves her way through the crowd of initiates and tries to pull me off of Lola, which I am now on top of, and tries to break up our fight. James goes for the boys but gets punched by Jake and staggers back. I tell Char to get off me when I hear a loud voice ask, ''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? THE TRAIN LEAVES IN 10 MINUTES AND NONE OF YOU HAVE EATEN YET!'' I look around and see Will, with a ferocious look in his eyes. Somewhere in all of the commotion, Lola manages to punch me in the lip, consequently splitting it. I start to bleed and Will pulls me off of her.

''What the hell was that initiates?'' he asks the four of us in a low growl. He asks again, louder this time, ''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I'M WAITING FOR AN ANSWER HERE!'' Lola starts, ''She called me a slut, and then her boyfriend called me a slut too.''  
He looks at her with a murderous rage, probably because she just called Blaze my boyfriend and says venomously, ''Well that's old news. Why did you start fighting?'' Lola looks hurt and the rest of the initiates have a shocked look on their faces. James and Char highfive with their mouths hanging on the ground, a look of pure glee on their faces.  
''Hey! You can't talk to her like that!'' Jake says angrily.

''I talk how I want, to whom I want, when I want, got that? If you all go grab something downstairs and be on the tracks in five minutes, I'll forget about this. Don't you dare try to report this incident, or your sorry asses will be factionless by tomorrow. Got it? I don't want any of you in medical care, this was your fault.'' he talks to all four of us, but he only looks at Jake.

''LET'S GO INITIATES WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY.'' he yells again, clearly dismissing us.

Having an instructor in love with you does have its perks.

Blaze grabs my hand as we jog towards the cafeteria.

''Go get us muffins, I'll grab us drinks.'' he tells me. I go towards the table Will sat at and grab two more muffins. I grab two more, just in case, and wrap them in napkins. I'm looking around for Blaze, when he suddenly appears with two paper cups filled with a black liquid that smells heavenly. I give him his muffins and he shoves them in his back pockets.

''What's that?'' I ask, pointing at the cups.

''Coffee.'' he answers with a grin. He puts the two cups into an inside coat pocket and we jog towards the tracks. I join Charlotte and James and they congralute me on beating the crap out of Lola. I smile and Blaze introduces us to his other friends. A lean boy with a svelt girl at his arm. Ashton and Willow. Skye, whom I already know, with another boy, pink haired and a goofy grin, Jace. Charlotte salutes Shadow and he smiles. They both blush and the chemistry between the two is evident. They complement each other's physique, him tall and she arrives at his eyes. Her purple-blond hair complements his blue-blond hair. Plus, they're absolutely adorable together. After a few minutes, I realize they're all very nice, except Jace, he doesn't seem to like us. Well, he doesn't seem to like me in particular. While Blaze was introducing us, he casually slung an arm around my shoulder. If looks could kill, I'd be dead with the one Jace gave me. When Blaze did that, Will, who was watching me intently, turned away with a look of pure disgust. The train finally arrived as Will and Melanie yelled above the winds, ''ALL THE INITIATES IN THE SAME CAR!''

Great.


End file.
